


Breakfast in Bed

by ughimtoolazy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, Rimming, Theo wants to eat liam for breakfast, also obvi there's bantz out the wazoo, sorry but they wouldn't shut up, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughimtoolazy/pseuds/ughimtoolazy
Summary: Liam just wants some breakfast, but Theo is hungry for something else.





	Breakfast in Bed

Liam was awoken with a warm sticky palm to his face.

"Your breath smells like ass," a voice next to him grumbled. He blinked one eye open to glare at Theo, who had somehow wormed his way into Liam's bed quite regularly for the past couple of months. The nights always started under the pretense of patrolling the area, or the occasional 'study session' and always ended with their clothes strewn all over Liam's bedroom and his sheets needing a wash.

"Well, you are an ass, but you don't see me complaining," Liam snarled back, sitting up and pulling the covers with him so they fell off the other boy, leaving him out in the cold winter air completely naked. Theo let out a whine of protest, snatching at the sheets, but Liam didn't relent that easily and tugged them back.

"Yes, you do," Theo responded as he gave up on wrestling with the blanket and instead plopped belly first on top of Liam. "All the time, literally every second." Liam felt the breath get punched out of him as Theo landed on his chest. The chimera wasn't the lightest thing, being made of pure muscle and all.

"That's because you deserve it," Liam panted as Theo pressed onto his chest with a dangerous smirk on his face. "Like right now. Get off me you ass."

"I would," Theo said, casually resting his chin on Liam's chest, right over where his heart was flipping shit at how cute Theo looked with bed hair. "But somebody stole my blanket, so now I need you for body heat." He emphasized his point by shoving his face into the crook of Liam's neck and cuddling him tightly.

"Off," Liam tried to growl despite the smile growing on his face as Theo just nuzzled deeper into his position. He halfheartedly dug his nails into Theo's side to at least pretend like he was putting up a fight. Theo retaliated by biting into the thin skin of his neck, causing Liam to tense as he tried hard not to let out a gasp. He moved down to nibble near his collarbone before ending with a sweet kiss over the reddened area and looking up at Liam with big innocent doe eyes. Theo looked so young and cute like this. There wasn't a single trace of his past self and it made Liam want to give in and let him under the covers so he could cuddle them both to death. But they wouldn't be them if Liam didn't try to fight Theo on every single thing he could.

"I want breakfast," he whined, pushing lightly at Theo's shoulder. "And I don't like you nearly enough to skip it."

"I want breakfast too,” Theo agreed, but made no move to get up from on top of Liam.

“Great, if you get up I can make us both breakfast.”

Theo just whined again and flopped back down into his previous position with his face in Liam’s neck. “But I want breakfast in bed.”

"Well, your highness," Liam responded, slapping Theo hard on the back. He smiled at the yelp it elicited. "Your humble servant still needs to get up and make it."

"No," Theo insisted, peppering kisses up Liam's neck to his jaw and up the side of his face. "I'm fine with eating what's right here."

"Theoo," Liam complained, using an arm to cover the blush spreading over his face. Sometimes he was just too much. Theo immediately grabbed his hand to move it out of the way so he could continue his trail of kisses. "Don't say stuff like that."

"What?" Theo stopped to shrug and then smirked wickedly. "It's true." Liam felt his face heat up even more under Theo's gaze. For someone who was used to lying all the time, Theo was pretty fucking blunt when it came to sex talk.

Liam was silent as he stared up, unsure what to say as Theo so blatantly declared his want for him. He watched until Theo's brows knitted together in concern. "Unless you don't want to?" He asked, mistaking Liam's silence for reluctance.

Liam shook his head hard. "No, no! Of course I do," he assured, before pausing to bite at his lip, still uncertain of what to think, his tired brain barely keeping up. "You're just so stupid," he finished lamely. Thankfully Theo found his lameness endearing as he just chuckled and ducked down to press a kiss on to his chest.

"Well, you must be pretty stupid yourself." His eyes sparkled in a way that caught right between Liam's ribs, making him lose all his breath. "For sleeping with me." Liam let out his own laugh that quickly turned into a gasp as Theo went back to teasing him, licking over his left nipple as he pulled the sheets away to expose Liam to the cold air as well. "Now, shut up," he said, sucking a bruise into his collarbone. Liam let out a soft moan before he could stop himself. "Except for that." Theo raised his head to smirk at Liam. "And let me enjoy my meal."

Liam let his arms fall beside his head, allowing his body to relax into the sheets. "All yours."

Theo gave him a soft look, bringing his thumb up to pull at his bottom lip. Liam took the opportunity to open his mouth slightly, letting Theo's finger in and sucking on it gently. He didn't let his eyes leave Theo's once as he watched them grow darker.

"Fuck," Theo breathed, before leaning down to capture Liam's lips in a heated kiss. Liam was lazy with it, allowing Theo to win easily, enjoying the soft caress of his lips and tongue. He let out another moan as Theo became more insistent, sucking on his tongue before harshly pulling away.

Liam wrinkled his nose when Theo pulled back as he felt spit cover his chin. "You slobber too much." Theo let his head fall onto Liam's chest with a groan.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

"Yeah," Liam smiled, carding a hand through Theo's bedhead. "But when have I ever listened to you?" Theo responded by blowing an unnecessarily wet rasberry into the middle of his chest. "Ya know? I think I hate you."

"Do you?" Theo mused as he licked a stripe down Liam's abs.

"Yup." His muscle twitch involuntarily as Theo kisses his way down his stomach. Thankfully, he managed to control his voice.

"How bout now?" Theo asked into his hip before sucking at the dip, hands ghosting up his sides.

"Yeah still do." His voice came out an octave higher than usual.

"Guess I'm gonna have to change that." Hands traveled down further, rubbing circles into Liam's skin as they made there way to grip at his ass. His mouth stayed in the same area, but inched closer and closer to his embarrassingly hard dick. He let Theo maneuver him, spreading his legs wide as he settled more comfortably between them. Liam couldn't help but let out a gasp as Theo squeezed him tighter, biting gently at his thigh before sucking.

"Theo," Liam whined, head turning to the side, hands gripping at the pillow by his head. Theo hummed in response, nuzzling at the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. He tried tightening them around his head to keep him in place, but Theo placed a hand on his knee, holding it there, before moving down to kiss it. The soft gesture made Liam blushed and he was now glad for two reasons that Theo's head was currently buried between his legs. "Please."

Liam felt him lift his head and he looked down to be met with Theo's eyes wide and beautiful, as always. "What do you want, Liam?"

"Whatever you want," Liam responded before he could even think.

"I want to," he paused, letting his tongue drag across his bottom lip so slowly, it had to be purposeful. "Eat you out."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

Liam let his head fall back, unable to maintain eye contact. "Yeah, ok."

He hoped his nervousness didn't show. They'd never done anything like this before. At most he had let Theo finger him, and that felt good, but he never thought about letting Theo do anything else down there. Yet Theo had sounded so determined before, like he had thought about it, a lot.

"Hey," Theo said, running his hands back up Liam's side to grab at his fingers. "You don't have to say yes."

"I know. I want to." He squeezed Theo's fingers between his, before letting them go.

"Ok?" Theo asked, moving back to his previous position.

"Ok."

To Liam's relief, he started with familiar territory, going back to sucking bruises around the thin skin of his crotch while his hands wandered closer and closer to his cock. With an impatient growl from Liam, Theo finally relented his teasing and touched Liam where he needed him most, cupping his balls before pumping his dick slowly in a firm grip. He felt Theo smile against his hipbone as he let out a groan as he quickened his pace.

"That's it," Theo whispered, gripping his length with both hands and kissing the tip. "Let go for me." Liam relaxed into the sheets, closing his eyes and placing his hands lazily into Theo's hair, not really to do anything except to feel the fine strands between his fingers. He was rewarded with Theo licking at his head before digging his tongue into the slit. He hummed in appreciation at the series of moans Liam let out. "Let it all out for me."

Liam could do nothing but oblige and Theo rewarded him even more by giving him the messiest blow job, sucking at the tip just to let his spit run down his length. Liam moaned as he licked a strip down to his balls sucking one into his mouth like he was starving for it. His grip in his hair tightened as Theo went back up just to swallow back down, taking Liam like he was made for it, like he was born for it. He groaned at the thought, the more possessive side of him loving the idea that Theo was just for him.

 

He thrusts slightly into Theo’s willing mouth, who encouraged him, grabbing at his ass and pulling his cheeks apart.

“Theo.”

“Yes, dear?”

Liam snorts. “Shut up.”

“You shut up,” Theo mimics back as he nuzzles into his hip bone.

“You just said not to,” Liam grinds his teeth together as Theo goes back to teasing the tip.

“Yeah but i just wanna hear you scream,” Theo responds, casually mouthing along the side of his dick like it wasn’t driving Liam absolutely insane. Which is exactly what he blamed when he lets his next thought tumbles out of his lips.

“Do you think Lydia has accidentally like Banshee screamed during sex?”

Everything stopped at once as Theo pulled away, hovering over him to give him a scowl that Liam hated to admit, turned him on just the slightest bit.

“Jesus Christ, Liam.”

“What?” Liam whined. “Why’d you stop?”

Theo stared at him, realizing Liam would never catch on to what an idiot he could be sometimes. “I don’t know maybe because you keep babbling about shit when I’m trying to suck you off?” He ran a palm down then back up his face, pushing his hair back. Liam tried to reach up to do the same, but Theo batted his hand away. “I swear it’s like trying to fuck Bugs Bunny.”

Liam wrinkled his nose and recoiled from Theo’s grasp. “Ew don’t mention cartoons when we’re fucking.”

Theo gaped at him wordlessly, his voice coming out in an octave Liam had no idea he was capable of. “You just mentioned Lydia!”

“Yeah but Lydia’s hot,” Liam reasoned.

“True,” Theo agreed with a shrug, smiling when he caught Liam’s eye. Both simultaneously burst into giggles. “Ok ok ok,” Theo continued, running his hands up and down Liam’s sides to soothe him. All it did was get his heart racing; he covered it by smiling harder. “No more talking about banshees or bunnies.”

“Banshees or bunnies would be a really cool pop punk band name,” Liam commented absent mindedly as he dug his thumb into Theo’s collarbone.

Theo tried to cover up his snort with a groan, but Liam wasn’t buying any of it as he caught the tail end of a smirk when Theo ducked his head back down.

“You’re so annoying,” Theo whined, nosing at the fingers Liam was currently poking into his cheek.

“Then go sleep with someone else,” Liam huffed, pushing at Theo’s pretty face until it was all scrunched up. He stopped with a sigh when he realized that it just made him cuter. “What?”

Theo was looking at him with wide, thoughtful eyes. “Nothing,” he said after a few moments. “Where was I? Oh yes.” He manhandled Liam again with much protest, until his legs were bent and spread wide, sneaking a pillow underneath his lower back. Liam made sure to kick him in retaliation.

“I’m not your blow up sex doll you keep in your truck, idiot,” Liam said, poking Theo between the eyes when he had the audacity to laugh. “Now, shut up and get to work.”

His throat completely dried up at the wicked grin Theo gave in response. “As you say, your highness.”

“Hey you can’t use my joke agai-“ Liam began to protest before his words turned into a gasp. Theo had snuck his fingers between his crack, swiping his thumb over his hole.

“You were saying?” Theo’s eyes glowed as he gazed up from between Liam’s legs.

“Nothing,” he squeaked back, head against the sheets, hands grasping for something that wasn’t quite there yet. Theo hummed back in appreciation and Liam had to bite his lip to stop from snarking.

A curious hand roamed up his chest, firm and unyielding, holding him down with a single motion, which Theo’s other fingers snuck around his rim, coaxing the lightest gasps out from him. His breath felt like fire against Liam’s thighs, burning its way right into the pit of his stomach to coil tightly until he finally would get his release. _Christ_ ー When did he become so desperate?

The answer was always Theo. He could flip his switch, get him from zero to a hundred, in a single lookーand god did Theo look breathtaking between his legs.

The fingers at his hole became more insistent, pressuring it until he gave away, barely dipping in, teasing just at the edge. Just when Liam was about to whine for more, Theo suddenly sucked at his taint.

“Ohー _fuck_!” Liam groaned, his hand coming to tangle into Theo’s hair, urging him on. He felt the asshole chuckle in response.

“You good?” A thumb swiped against his hole again.

“Yes,” Liam whined, pushing and pulling at Theo’s head, trying to lock his thighs together, so that the other boy would never leave him. “Just– please, _please Theo_.”

Theo hushed him as he spread Liam’s legs again, rubbing at his chest in soothing circles. “Stay still for me, ok? Can you do that for me?” Liam felt himself nod in response. He’d give Theo anything anytime. “Good, now I can give you what you want.”

That was all the warning he got before his hips were being lifted, a large rough palm on each ass cheek spreading him wide, and Theo’s quick clever tongue licking a strip down his crack. Liam tried to control his legs, but the automatically convulsed, accidentally kicking Theo in the back.

“Sorry,” Liam gasped out, trying to gather his bearings. “I’ve never done this.”

“It’s ok,” Theo spoke against his opening, his breath curling around Liam, making it hard for him to breathe. “I haven’t either.”

“You haven-t? Oh- why are you so calm?” Liam asked as Theo continued to lick and suck just far enough from his rim to drive him insane.

“Because of you,” Theo replied simply, before throwing Liam’s left leg over his shoulder and pinning down the other. Liam lost his train of thought completely as Theo’s finger came up to play with his balls, massaging the sack as his tongue and lips worked around his hole. Why did he ever hesitate? It felt like his entire body was melting, he could feel nothing, but everything. Every lick, suck and nip, sent shock waves throughout him, his body curling tighter. It just wasn’t enough yet. Liam’s fingers tightened in Theo’s hair causing him to pull away with a grunt. He looked back up with wide eyes. “You can do it you know.”

“Do what?” Liam’s eyes flickered around, unable to make such intense contact with Theo, despite everything they’ve been through.

Theo lowered his head again, so only his eyes were visible to Liam, glowing in a challenge. “Show me where you want me,” he whispered, grabbing Liam’s hand and pushing it onto his own head. “I want you to.”

Liam gulped. Theo was going to be the death of him. He let his body relax again, before guiding Theo’s mouth back down, straight over his hole.

“Naughty,” Theo teased, before sealing his lips of the rim and sucking hard. The moan Liam yet out was embarrassingly loud, but he couldn’t help it. “Good?” Theo asked after he finally relented.

“Yes! Shit– just keep going,” Liam pleaded, pushing his head back into place. Theo didn’t speak after that, keeping his mouth busy, by sucking and licking around his rim, all while Liam was losing his fucking mind, gripping at Theo like his life depended on it as every touch went straight to his dick. And maybe it did- nothing should be allowed to feel as good as Theo’s lips. His tongue went from licking to proding, testing if Liam would let him in, but Liam couldn’t help but clench, the area too sensitive.

“C’mon Li,” Theo brought his thumb back to tug at his rim, Liam gasped as he felt himself relax. “There we go.”

He dived back in, this time with full force, poking and prodding with his tongue, moaning against his hole when he finally allowed it to dip in. Liam was going wild above, a stream of helpless whimpers and moans leaving him without his permission, a puddle of precome and sweat growing at his belly button. He needed to come- just a bit more would push him over. His hands were clenched shut against Theo’s scalp, holding him in place, his locks completely soaked with sweat. Theo growled, before spearing his tongue in fully.

“Oh god- fuck Theo!” Thank the lord his parents were gone. “Yes keep going- don’t stop- _never stop_.” Theo pulled away suddenly, his tongue and hands disappearing, pulling a pathetic whine from Liam. “Why–”

“I think I’m doing too much work,” Theo said nonchalantly, wiping his face of the spit that was smeared across his mouth. It made Liam blush, just thinking about where he had been. “Oh, don’t get shy on me now.”

“I can suck you off?” Liam tried, still panting, his dick and hole still throbbing with what was so easily ripped away from him. God, Theo could be such an asshole.

“That’s cute, but no,” Theo said with a shake of the head. “I need you to work for it.”

“For what?” Liam’s lips suddenly felt very dry, as he felt the spit still all over his ass.

“For what you want.” Theo smirked before, laying down again. He positioned himself so he was hovering right above where Liam needed him most. “Fuck yourself.”

“What?” Liam’s blush went all the way down to his chest.

“You heard me,” Theo snapped backing, grabbing Liam’s thighs and putting them on his shoulder. “Fuck. Your. Self.” He blew on Liam’s hole, causing him to clench with a gasp, before whispering, “ _on my tongue_.”

“Shit.”

Liam grabbed at Theo’s hair again, no longer being able to hold back and rocked his hips down to meet his waiting mouth. Theo moaned in approval, licking up his crack, then holding his tongue straight out so Liam could use him however he pleased. He placed his feet firmly on Theo’s back, heels digging into his spine, before, grinding down, feeling Theo’s tongue work against his inner walls, not believing he was doing something so dirty and absolutely loving it.

it was completely insane. Here he was, back sticking against his sheets, legs straining and riding Theo’s face like his life depended on it, fucking himself on that sinful tongue all while he was screaming to heaven that it’d never stop. That Theo could just live between his legs cause he thinks he might just die without him there.

He let a moan out at the thought and continued thrusting down on Theo’s tongue, not relenting as Theo seemed to enjoy it himself as he let out his own groans of pleasure. Liam could even feel the bed shaking as Theo thrusts against the sheets, looking for his own release. The thought of Theo enjoying this as much as him spurred him on further, fingers gripping tighter in his hair as he pushed back on Theo’s tongue. His dick was twitching, leaking, ready to burst.

“Theo- I need- _fuck_ \- I need you-” Liam gasped trying to get Theo deeper, getting him to go where he needed him most. It wasn’t enough even as he ground hard, Theo sucking at his hole. “God please just– _more_.”

Theo removed himself with a smack of his lips, bringing his hand up to Liam’s lips. “Suck,” he ordered before diving back between his cheeks, tongue insistent to spread him wide open and lick him inside out.

Thick fingers worked their way into Liam’s mouth, muffling his constant moans. He tried to suck them as best he could, with his mind completely melted, playing with them between his tongue as he let his spit trickle down. When Theo was satisfied, he brought his fingers down, circled his hole, before plunging one in knuckle deep. Liam let out a drawn out groan, clenching around the finger.

“This what you need?”

“God yes! Theo,” Liam pleaded and that’s all he needed, before Theo rubbed against his prostate. Liam was completely helpless, grinding down. He just needed- as if Theo could read his mind he brought his other hand up to stroke his dick while simultaneously sucking at his taint.

“Theo!”

Liam burst, finally pushed over the edge, legs shaking as every one of his body parts tensed as he let go, screaming into the morning air, his cock letting out stream after stream all over his chest. It left him a boneless moaning mess, as Theo coaxed him through it not letting up in the slightest. When he finally did come back to his senses he tugged at Theo’s hair again, signalling that it was becoming too much.

He immediately complied, pushing himself up into Liam’s arms and coming down to grind against his hip, rutting desperately. Liam tried to help, sucking at Theo’s throat just like he liked it while toying with his nipple, his skin sticky and salty with sweat. Theo was panting harshly in his ear as his grinding became borderline manic, head buried in Liam’s pillow to muffle his moans.

“Theo,” Liam whined, as his dick brushed against his own in Theo’s frantic thrusts. Theo moaned back in response. “Come for me.”

Theo came with a gasp, shooting all over their chests, combining with Liam’s own release. It made him hot all over again, but he was too tired to do anything about it. Instead he lifted Theo’s head by a pull of his hair and kissed him open mouthed on the lips. He was rewarded with a groan and Theo enthusiastically responding, grabbing his hips and flipping Liam on top of him instead. Liam pulled back with a giggle.

“What?” Theo scowled, trying to hid his own grin.

“Your breath tastes like ass.”

 _Okay_ – maybe Liam deserved to be pushed off the bed for that one.

**Author's Note:**

> lol idk what this is I was just bored. Comments and suggestions are always appreciated. (also this is my first pwp sorry if it sucks ass (quite literally lmaoo))


End file.
